Super Sentai: Pirate Force Alpha
by Scorch91
Summary: The year is 2013. The Neo Black Cross Army strikes to find the seven jewels of the Crown of the Titans. Whoever has the crown and jewels get total control of the world. However, it not only just opened up access to evil powers of Super Sentai, it also opened the doorway for five teenagers from different countries to use the power of 37 Super Sentai in order to save the world!
1. Soldiers of Fortune Part 1

A/N: Hello, so I'm Blazin' Saddles and welcome to the group fanfic: Super Sentai: Pirate Squadron Alpha. This is a fanfic being done by me, MakiZanaX13, Hotrod198, and SSJ2 PikaFlash. We are also authors of the _Poké Rangers _series in various spin-offs. We decided it would be fun to come together and write a fanfic for sentai fans. So, here goes nothing…

* * *

**Disclaimer: The beginning of this fanfic is going to be a little dark… and with everything going on in the world, I don't want people having nightmares. So, I'm just putting it out there.**

**Another one is that I don't own Super Sentai, we don't own Super Sentai. I wonder what happened if we did? (rubs chin) Any ideas guys? Lol.**

* * *

_Super Sentai… Oh, where do I begin?_

_So, for the past 37 years, the Super Sentai has been saving the world from evil that planned on destroying the world. Even though in the television world, the rangers saved the day… no one expected that maybe reality will see that maybe it will need Super Sentai too._

* * *

**Japan: January 1, 2013**

"Quickly!"

There was a large tank that was going into the city of Tokyo. People were turning around as they noticed a tank that was aiming right for a couple of towers. As the tank released rockets, explosions appeared all over the towers. People that were in the towers were obliterated by the sound of destruction.

Behind the tank, there were a group of soldiers in black with machine guns. Bullets rang out, shooting everything that moved. It was the biggest massacre on the face of the planet. Behind them, a helicopter was floating around them. The blades were slowing as the helicopter landed on the ground. The door opened up as the helicopter powered down. A person in black walked down the steps on to the pavement. He had black jeans, white shoes, a green t-shirt with a black leather jacket. He also had blackish hair and sunglasses. He carried a Megaphone.

"Alright, you crazy humans. My name is General Kuro of the Japanese Neo Black Cross Army. I have invaded Tokyo for the sole purpose that I can't find the jewels and the Crown of Titans. I plan to run this world the way it's supposed to be run. You will help me."

As the survivors started screaming and holding for dear life, he looked at them, "I have no sympathy. You will be killed!"

"And I won't let you!"

General Kuro turned around as he noticed an adult man with a pistol. He wore a black leather jacket, with a red t-shirt. He also wore cargo pants and black boots. He had black spiky hair and brown eyes.

"Tokyo Police!"

Kuro laughed as he looked at him, "Really? Just one policeman?"

The police officer looked at Kuro. Kuro snapped his fingers. As one of them went up close to shoot him, he kicked the grunt in the face and grabbed his automatic weapon. He pulled the trigger. Bullets rang out as he was shot. He then did a bullet spray across some of them. Kuro smiled as he looked at them.

"Do you honestly think that's going to work?" he asked.

The police officer looked at him, "Look, Kuro. We have been tracking you down for a while. Now, that you guys are here, we can take you down by force!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out of his speaker, "Guys, move in!"

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound from the air. Kuro turned around as he saw three black helicopters with turrets. As the turrets started firing, Kuro and the others started ducking. Bullets were hitting the ground as well as their equipment. The tank started shooting them, but the helicopters kept dodging. One of them released three rockets from the bottom of the helicopter. The tank took heavy damage. The police officer who ordered them started running away as the foot soldiers came in, shooting the soldiers. It was a bloodbath in Tokyo.

Shooting went on for the past hour. By the time the firefight was over, people were wounded and many people died. The police officer stood there, looking at what happened.

"This is what happens when you try to terrorize the world," he said. Turning around, he saw his superior. He was wearing a suit with glasses. His brown eyes darted at him.

"Sir," he said, seeing the ambulances pull up to take care of the mess that was behind him. His superior shook his head, "Kenta Sakomoto, that was too close. You could've died."

"I know. But, how was I was going to stall them? I kind of didn't have too many options," said Kenta, "Captain Morimiya, it's possible that we wiped out a good part of their amy.

"There was a way and yes we did," he said, "Whatever though. Kuro's somewhere in that mess, hopefully he's dead."

Kenta sighed as he looked at them, "I hope so too."

* * *

_(Dark clouds cover the sky as the title of the fanfic appears)_

_(Alyssa drops her flute and screams as the Neo Black Cross makes its onslaught)_

_(Jason trips and falls on the ground as Magerappas try to kill him)_

_(Vivi flew across with the Eagle Sword in her GaoYellow uniform)_

_(Kenta takes out a pistol and starts shooting. Kenta kicks a couple of Cutmen across the chest. A red background appeared with the 37 Red Sentai Warriors with Kenta in the camera, with a serious look. "Kenta Sakamoto"- created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Gerald takes out two swords and cuts a few grunts. Gerald acts a little egotistical as he turns around. A blue background appeared with 37 Blue Sentai Warriors with Gerald in the camera, smirking as he puts a saber behind his back. "Gerald Kirkland"- created by SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

_(Vivi takes out a soccer ball and starts kicking a few goals. Vivi smiles as she stretches her hand out. A yellow background appears with 33 Yellow Sentai Warriors, Big One, Battle Cossack, Change Mermaid, and KyoryuBlack. Vivi appears in the camera with a smile and a soccer ball in hand. "Viviane "Vivi" Chiquita"- created by MakiZanaX13)_

_(Jason laughs a little bit. Jason uses a surfboard as a form of a weapon and throws knives at a few soldiers. A black/green background appears with 18 Green Sentai Warriors, 15 Black Sentai Warriors, Kabutoraiger, GekiViolet, and BeetBuster. "Jason Sinclair"- created by Hotrod198)_

_(Alyssa plays the flute. She looks up with regret sometimes. She uses a broken flute as a weapon. A pink background appeared with 4 White Warriors, 27 Pink Warriors, Black Bison, Go-On Black, and Stag Buster. She appears on camera with a flute in her hand, "Alyssa Montague- created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_(Robot finishers in five seconds: Battle Fever Robo, Gokaioh, Variblume, Daizyujin)_

_(AkaRed appears in the background with the Ranger Keys…)_

_(The Crown of the Titans and Supreme Ruler Kuro appears behind it)_

_(Rangers appear with their weapons unmorphed: Kenta with a Bouken Bou, Vivi with an Eagle Sword, Gerald with a Blue Arrow (Shinkenger), Jason with Cross Cutters and Alyssa with a Bio Sword)_

_(Darkness shines over them. © 2012 by Blazin' Saddles, MakiZanaX13, Hotrod198, and SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

* * *

**Episode 1: Soldiers of Fortune Part 1 (Pilot Part 1)**

Written by: Blazin' Saddles

* * *

A few days later...

The bloody battle of Tokyo stunned the public for a good while. People were stunned that once again another terrorist attack has appeared. Luckily, they were stopped. But, they were amazed to see what one piece of destruction could do to many innocent people. For one person, in New York City, she was stunned as she was sitting in college, reading about it in class.

"Alright class," the instructor said, "So, we found more interesting stuff about the terrorist attacks."

She raised her hand. She long brown hair, with blue eyes and glasses. She wore a pink t-shirt with a white dress shirt over it with black stripes. She wore black leggings with pink and white shoes. She also had a nice tan complexion.

"I would like to talk to you speaking of that…," she said.

"Alyssa, let me guess, you don't want to go to Japan tomorrow when you parents paid for you to go on this trip?" he asked. He then looked at the class, "May I speak to you?"

Alyssa looked at him in response. Her theory professor at Juliard wanted to speak to her? That's a first. Usually, she would get ridiculed for writing the wrong notes in the wrong places or notating things wrong. Or worse, she would get ridiculed for not understanding the exposition or a development of a sonata. Overall, she was wondering what was going on.

"Yes, sir," said Alyssa, walking outside of the class with the other students whispering behind her back. As the door closed, she looked at him, "Look, are you going to ridicule me because I forgot to use the subdominant chord in my sonata composition."

"No," he said, pushing his red framed glasses up to his blue eyes. He brushed his white suit off in response, "Look, you are an excellent vocalist, and flutist and I think going to study in Japan is a good thing. Don't worry! You're going to be okay. I was going to say that the terrorists are destroyed. You should be okay!" said the professor, "I'm sure you will study beautiful music. After all, when you come back, you have a senior recital."

"That's very true," said Alyssa, looking at her professor.

"You will succeed," he said, smiling. Alyssa smiled in response, "Thank you, Professor."

* * *

Meanwhile, in England…

He was sitting in Heathrow Airport. He was waiting for the departing plane to go to Tokyo for a sword-fighting convention. He was wearing a blue jacket with a white/grey striped t-shirt and blue jeans. He had short reddish-brown hair with heterochromatic eyes. He had a blue left eye and a green right eye. As he was reading a magazine, he was looking at the attacks…

"Bloody people… what is wrong with this world lately? All they do is fight with guns. Real men fight with swords," he muttered to himself, looking at the pages, "Well, then again most people know what real men are. This is distasteful to me. You don't fight like this. Whatever."

He looked up as he heard the speakers.

_**Flight 120 to Tokyo, Japan has arrived at Gate 20. Please prepare to board with your boarding pass.**_

He reached into his pocket with his boarding pass and backpack. The name 'Gerald Kirkland' was on his pass. Gerald headed straight toward the gate with boarding pass in hand.

* * *

Later in Japan…

Kenta sat down as he was drinking a glass of wine at his apartment. He was lying on the bed as he went to turn on some movies while the water was boiling to cook noodles in the kitchen. He was still shocked that he didn't die by Kuro's hand at the battle. He put his head back toward the wall. His brother and sister were asleep and it was only 11:30 at night. He was off tomorrow, yet he had a test in Hazardous Material at the college he was going to.

"I really should start studying," said Kenta, sighing, "But, I have a feeling…"

"Feeling of what, Nii-san?"

Kenta's eyes darted over to his brother. He was similar in hair style. He was wearing a green t-shirt with black jeans. However, he was only 14. Kenta sighed as he looked at him, "Hey, Hoji. Why don't you go to bed? You do have school tomorrow."

"I know," said Hoji, looking at him, "But, I'm worried about you. The past 48 hours you look worried."

"Well, when you have to create a diversion during a war, and survive… it's pretty surprising," said Kenta, looking at Hoji.

"Oh…," said Hoji. Kenta nodded, "I'm worried about us. Suppose they come back again."

"Kuro's army is destroyed," said Hoji, looking at him, "You should be fine."

Kenta turned to him, "It's like when the Americans killed Osama. Just because you destroy evil, doesn't mean evil is destroyed completely. Evil will rise again. Trust me. Something new is going to happen."

Hoji stood there silently. Kenta rolled over and climbed off the bed. He patted him on the shoulder, "However, whatever happens, you, me, and Rika are a family. After what happened to our parents, the three of us are stronger. I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

Hoji looked at him. Kenta smiled. He walked over to the kitchen as he went to pour noodles into the pot that was now boiling with hot water. Hoji stood there, "Are you sure?"

"Hoji, I'm sure," said Kenta, looking at him. As he went to stir the noodles, Hoji walked over to his chair. As Kenta went to sit down, Hoji pulled the chair toward him, causing him to fall on the ground. Kenta looked up as Hoji started running toward the bedroom. Kenta chased after him and tackled him to the ground. Hoji laughed as Kenta started tickling.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Hoji said laughing. Kenta stopped tickling him as Hoji looked at Kenta. Kenta smiled as he went to finish dinner, "Go to bed, Hoji. I'll drop you off at school tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Hoji.

Kenta nodded, "Yep,"

Hoji smiled, "Okay, goodnight Nii-san."

Kenta smiled as Hoji walked toward his bedroom door. Turning around, he went to stir the rest of his "dinner". He had some late night studying to do…

* * *

Meanwhile...

**Location: Antarctica **

Kuro, who was sitting with a wounded body, looked at his soldiers. He shook his head as they were sitting outside with no shelter. He was angry enough as he was, being bombed by the Japanese Police. They were all sprawled out on the edge of the Arctic Ocean. Obviously, Kuro was not pleased with where he was and he was more focused on how to get back.

"I'm so mad. I should've shot the detective before the Calvary came," groaned Kuro. He punched his fist into the ice, "Why are we here?"

"General Jones thought it would be a great place. Also, he's trying to search for something," he said.

"Searching for what?" asked Kuro, "It better be important because it's ANTARCTICA!"

Suddenly, there was a little rumble underneath the continent. Kuro turned around as he saw General Jones running with a crown and a jewel. He had brownish-white hair, green eyes and glasses. He was wearing a black suit with an M-16 as he walked to Kuro.

"Kuro, I found something!" he said, giving him the crown. Kuro looked at him, "We are looking for shelter… NOT A CROWN!"

Jones laughed as he looked at him. A red aura was surrounding Kuro as he saw the jewel shining. The whole continent began to shake. Immediately, everyone started screaming as they saw a black castle erupt from the continent. To Kuro's surprise, his wish came true. However, he was transforming into a creature. He had a white cloak with a black star around his neck. He had blackish hair with a white body. He had red lines down his face. He carried a black scepter. Jones stood there in response. A red glow surrounded him as he transformed into a creature. Jones was wearing a red suit that had white teeth across his chest. He had a massive shoulder pad that was a head of a lizard and the other was darkened. He also wore white on the bottom with black stripes, and he had red boots. His head had red horns and yellow eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" asked Kuro.

Jones nodded. He wanted to know what happened to him too. The army immediately started heading toward the palace without Kuro's permission. Kuro went to say something, but he thought it was best to go.

They reached the front door of the castle. The doors mysteriously opened as they headed into the black spire that stood before them, which had five other buildings. It seemed like nobody inhabited the area.

"Perfect," said Kuro, turning to the grunts, "Grunts, we are going to be living here. It seems that no one claims this property. Jones, let's go see what's inside."

As the two of them walked inside with the crown in their hand, Kuro was ecstatic as he saw a red throne room with a chair. As he walked over to the chair, he also noticed a blue sphere like device that had a cannon attached to it with two dials.

"Jones… we can use this castle as our base and commit our terrorist attacks here!" said Kuro, "Good thing you found the crown."

"I thought it was a myth, sir," said Jones, "It's true."

"What do you mean?" asked Kuro, looking at him. Jones rubbed his head, "Emperor Kuro… I should say… there are seven jewels that are spread out throughout the world. This is the Crown of the Titans. If all seven are brought together, the world will be unified… and whoever controls the crown, controls the world."

Kuro laughed as he looked at him, "Well, let's get our first jewel."

Jones grinned as he showed him the white crystal that was on the crown, "We already got one."

Kuro smiled as he looked at him, "Then, let's go to Asia. Let's finish Japan off. Maybe we'll find it there. However, what's in that thingy?"

Jones looked at him. He walked toward the cannon and shook his head as he looked at it. He noticed 37 different insignias. He pushed it to the star insignia, turning to Kuro. He then noticed the dials opened up. Jones used the number '53'. He then went to press the button next to it. Nothing happened.

"What does it do?" asked Kuro.

"I don't know," asked Jones, looking at it. He then noticed something on top. As he placed the crown with the white jewel on top, the engine began running. Kuro and Jones yelled as their dark hearts were being channeled through their bodies and out to the crown and into the sphere. Immediately, the cannon exploded out a creature.

"Who are you?" asked Kuro.

He had a big baseball head with blue eyes. He had a bat as well as wearing a black suit with a white star on it.

"Baseball Mask… back from the dead!"

"Apparently, we can make monsters from this machine," said Jones, looking at him. Kuro nodded as he looked at him, "Jones, round up the troops. We have work to do."

Baseball Mask smiled as he saluted the emperor.

Minutes later, the army arrived. They were in shock to see Kuro in his new suit.

"From now on, we are the Neo Black Cross Army! I'm Emperor Black Cross King Kuro and this is Dragon Warrior Jones. The two of us have found a new way to commit terror and a new mission: to find the jewels of the crown, unite them and take over the world for our purposes!"

The army roared in happiness as he turned to Jones. Jones nodded as he walked toward the first 100 troops. He pointed to them.

"You guys… are going with Baseball Mask to destroy Japan. It's time we get revenge for what happened," said Jones. He turned the dial a couple of times to the star. As he pressed a button, a mini cannon appeared and shot black goo on the 100 soldiers. Immediately, they turned into Black Cross Soldiers. The others were in shock, but happy as they turned to Kuro.

"Proceed with the bombing of Japan, IMMEDIATELY!" roared Kuro.

"RIGHT!" yelled Baseball Mask, "Let's go!"

Immediately, the black spire of the castle opened up. A long line of black jets were placed on the strip. As the soldiers got into the jets, Baseball Mask got into his. He pressed the button as the jets started flying at high speeds toward Japan.

"Let the fun begin," said Baseball Mask, smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile…

A red pirate ship with the Gokaiger logo was floating through the sky, away from radar detection. Inside the ship, a teenage girl was walking along the deck with a towel around her. She had black hair, brown chocolate eyes, and tan skin. She also had an elbow-sleeved orange-peach blouse underneath a sleeveless white cardigan, yellow shorts and green converse shoes. She even wore a saffron headband. As she was looking at the world, she sighed as she looked at the place.

"I don't know how I got here," she said, looking at it, "But, it seems kind of wonderful."

She looked outside the window. Earth was still the same. She smiled, "Ah, I love this ship."

Suddenly, her stomach began to rumble. She turned around to see if there was anything in the fridge. It was completely empty. She walked into the galley. As she did, she noticed nothing in the cabinets.

"Okay, this pirate ship is floating without food and no one is piloting it," she said, looking around, "I guess I'll go see how to stop this thing. I want food."

As she walked toward a console, she pressed a few buttons. A map appeared. The blue Gokaiger symbol, which was a key and two blades behind it was heading towards Japan. She noticed that she was outside of Japan. She shook her head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought I was in Brazil!"

Suddenly, she noticed twenty red blinking lights on the screen heading behind her. The alarms started going off. Vivi looked around.

"What's going on?"

Pressing buttons, she was able to get a visual. There were 20 black jets that were floating across the sky. Vivi raised an eyebrow as she turned around. She noticed a warrior in a red suit. He had a Yellow V on the helmet with a black belt.

"AkaRed?" asked Vivi, looking at him. Obviously, she knew him from somewhere. He nodded in response as he reached behind him. Behind him, there was a treasure chest on the table. AkaRed realized that she knew him, somehow. But, it didn't matter now.

"Vivi, we need to fight back. These jets aren't friendly," said AkaRed, "They plan on starting an onslaught in Japan…"

Vivi turned around. She noticed that the jets started blowing up cities in Tokyo and other places. She turned around, "Why?"

"Two reasons: Revenge and they are looking for a jewel. But, I'll explain later. Here," said AkaRed, throwing a golden cell phone. He even opened up the treasure chest, "Pick a ranger key."

Vivi nodded as she rushed over toward him. After searching, she found the key she was looking for.

"I hope this works," said Vivi, "The last time I saw this ranger… well, yeah."

AkaRed nodded, "Well, let's park somewhere. It's time to fight. Hopefully, we will find more people to help you."

"Well… I'm just worried about if this is real," she said, looking at the Mobirate with one of the ranger keys she picked.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Alyssa was walking out with her backpack. As she put her sunglasses on, she noticed the bright sun blinding her as she continued to walk. Upon doing that, she smacked into Gerald's Chinese swords. He looked at her as she shook her head.

"Sorry," she said.

"You almost dropped one of my swords off my back," said Gerald, "I take care of these really well."

"Okay, like I said, I'm sorry!" said Alyssa, rolling her eyes. Gerald looked at her with anger, "Is that really how you Americans deal with things? Rolling your eyes and moving along?"

"It's a New York thing," said Alyssa. Gerald sighed. He has been to New York. He somewhat knew the stereotypical attitude among the people that lived there. But, then again he just shook his head, "I think it's more than just a New York thing, but okay."

Following her outside, Alyssa was waiting for her limo while Gerald was waiting for his.

"So," said Gerald, looking at her, "Why are you touring Japan?"

Alyssa looked at him and smiled, "I actually am studying abroad for half the semester. So, I came here to study flute and voice. I'm a music performance major at Juliard. It seems like you have a sword fighting competition."

"Yep," said Gerald, "I'm one of the top 2 back in the UK. So, I am going to challenge the Japan Fight Masters."

"That's pretty cool," said Alyssa.

Suddenly, she heard a roar of screaming. Alyssa and Gerald looked at each other as they noticed a couple of black jets, shooting lasers from the jets, hitting the buildings. Alyssa and Gerald dove down as the lasers hit.

"And I thought we were done with this," said Alyssa.

"Yeah… you me and both," said Gerald, "Bloody hell!"

As the explosions cleared out, Gerald grabbed Alyssa's hand. Alyssa yelped as the two of them started running into the city. As they were running from the explosions and jets, they smacked into somebody. The three of them landed on the ground. Gerald looked at the guy.

"Oy, my head," he groaned. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with tears on it with a black singlet underneath. He also wore board shorts. He also has a necklace with the tooth of a Great White on it and also wore sunglasses, which were off his head and behind him. As he went to grab them, Gerald sighed as he looked at him.

"Sorry," said Gerald.

"It's okay, mate," he said, "My name is Jason."

"Uh, hi, I'm Alyssa. Can we save the introductions later? I don't feel like blowing up in an explosion!" she shouted.

Turning around, she noticed the Black Cross Soldiers heading right behind her. Immediately, she ducked as Gerald punched the soldier in the face. Taking out his saber, he sliced up a few of them as they were coming toward him. Jason, kicked a couple of them in the face. As he jumped up, he punched two more. He took one of the sabers that were on the ground, and started slicing them across. Alyssa kept rolling and missing them. She took out her flute, and assembled it as she was running from them after dropping the case. She jumped up and smacked one of them with the instrument. She then got one of them into the headlock and blew into the instrument, making a harsh sheering sound. She kicked the soldier in the back. She turned as she noticed the soldiers had machine guns aimed at her. Alyssa gulped as she looked at them. This could be it for her. As they went to aim, she closed her eyes. Suddenly, bullets rang out. She looked to her right as she noticed Kenta with two automatic assault rifles, shooting the Black Cross Soldiers. As the group landed on the ground, Alyssa started breathing as Kenta stood there.

"Are you okay?" asked Kenta.

"I might want to throw up relief right now," said Alyssa, "I'm fine." She then realized that he was speaking perfect English.

Kenta smiled as he looked at her and her flute, "Yeah, I took English in college."

As one of the Black Cross Soldiers went toward Kenta, Alyssa kicked the soldier in the face. Kenta smiled as he dropped one of his guns to shake his hand. She shook hands with him, "We're even."

The two of them turned around as Jason and Gerald arrived.

"There are too many soldiers," said Gerald, "I don't know how we can handle this."

Suddenly, they turned around as they saw Baseball Mask. Alyssa looked at the creature, "Oh my God, an evil Mr. Met!"

"I don't know who Mr. Met, but you're probably right," he said, taking his bat, "Batter up!"

"Baseball Mask?" asked Kenta.

"You know him?" asked Gerald.

"Ever heard of Super Sentai?" asked Kenta, looking at the three of them. Alyssa had the deer in the headlights look, while Gerald and Jason shook their heads vertically, "He was a past villain."

Baseball Mask laughed. He threw baseballs at them. As they reached around them, explosions appeared, causing the four of them to land on the ground. Alyssa screamed as her flute flew out of her hand. Baseball Mask laughed as he smacked Jason across the face with the bat. As Kenta went to shoot, Kenta was grabbed by the Baseball Mask and thrown on the ground. Gerald went to stab with the saber, but Baseball Mask smacked him in the back of the head, causing Gerald to land on the ground. As he went to smack Alyssa, Alyssa's eyes grew as she raised his bat.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Baseball Mask turned around. Alyssa looked up. The other rangers turned around as they noticed Vivi.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Baseball Mask. His baseball bat was at the ready. They were surrounded by the vicious Black Cross Soldiers. They were wearing shiny black suits that were illuminating from the sun with silver blades and machine guns at the ready. Vivi, smirking, turned to the others, "I guess you guys can just sit back and watch."

Alyssa looked at Vivi and then at Kenta, Jason, and Gerald. Vivi took out a golden phone. Opening it, up, it had two blades that were parallel on one side with a key slot. Down on the other side, there were all numbers. She then took out a yellow key, which resembled GaoYellow.

"Gokai Change!"

She inserted the key into the morpher. A yellow aura surrounded it and then her morpher. As the Mobirate transformed into a G-Form, a green background surrounded her. A yellow eagle flew out as it swung around her body. Her uniform began to glow and materialize. She had a yellow suit with a golden belt. She had yellow boots with golden rims and white gloves with golden rims. She had four golden lines going from her left shoulder to her right side. She had a saber on the right. On her chest, she had an eagle symbol. The yellow eagle turned around. Its head opened up toward the back of the head and her helmet appeared.

"What the?" asked Alyssa, stumbling backward. Kenta stood there, with his jaw dropped to the ground. Jason and Gerald looked at each other in response to what they saw.

"Noble Eagle! GaoYellow!" yelled Vivi.

"How is that possible?" asked Kenta, "I thought Super Sentai was just a TV show."

"Super Sentai?" asked Alyssa, looking at Kenta, "Don't you mean Power Rangers?"

"Power Rangers was an adaptation," said Jason, looking at her. Alyssa rolled her eyes. Jason sighed, "Besides, it's amazing that she knows about Super Sentai too."

"Apparently, it's more than that," said Gerald, looking at Vivi as she fought. Vivi threw a good couple kicks of the Black Cross Soldiers. She then spun around and kicked two of them. As more were starting to charge toward her, Vivi pushed her belt buckle. A yellow handled sword appeared with a medium blade, "Eagle Sword!"

She charged forward as she started cutting through the Black Cross Soldiers. Turning around, she jumped up and spread her arms, feathers appeared as she cut across, slicing them down. As she went to charge toward Baseball Mask, he smacked his bat at her head, causing her to land on the ground. He then threw a baseball at her. The baseball exploded in front of her, as she landed on the ground. Struggling to get up, Kenta looked at her and then the other rangers. As he got up, he turned to the others.

"I don't know about you… but we need to save the world," said Kenta.

Gerald nodded, "Well, no shit."

"I'm in," said Jason.

Alyssa nodded as she took out her flute case. She disassembled her flute, closed the case and stood up with them, "Me too."

Suddenly, a golden aura surrounded them as their hands were raised to the sky. Immediately, four Mobirates appeared. Taking them, the rangers had various keys. Gerald had a ShinkenBlue key, Jason had a DynaBlack key, Alyssa had a Pink Five key and Kenta had a BoukenRed key. Transforming the ranger keys into keys, they opened up their Mobirates.

"What the hell?" asked Baseball Mask.

Vivi turned around as she saw the rangers with their keys, "Guys…"

"Gokai Change!"

Inserting the keys, the rangers activated their morphers.

Kenta's morpher transformed into an Accelular, glowing bright red as it was just activated. GoGo Dump went straight through his morpher as his suit began to materialize. His suit was red with white down the middle. It had the Boukenger symbol on it. He had red boots with silver rims and red gloves with silver rims. He had a blaster on his right side. His helmet resembled the front of GoGo Dump.

"The fiery adventurer, BoukenRed!"

Gerald's morpher transformed into a ShodoPhone. The Japanese water symbol appeared as a blue background surrounded him. A blue uniform materialized. He had two black lines that resembled the outside uniform of a samurai suit that connected together. He had a golden belt with black pants. He had blue boots with a black line and he had white gloves with a black stripe along the gauntlet. His helmet was blue with the water kanji symbol.

"ShinkenBlue!"

Jason's Mobirate turned into a Dyna Brace, which attached to his right arm. As he was engulfed in a green background, his whole body began to shine in bright black. His uniform materialized on him. He had black gloves, black boots with white pants and a black uniform top, which almost looked like a baseball uniform. The black lines ran on the outer part of the legs and arms. He had a red line down his chest with the Dynaman logo to his left. He had a blue weapon on his right and his helmet was black, shaped almost like a baseball helmet.

"DynaBlack!"

Alyssa's Mobirate turned into a Techno Brace, which attached to her right arm. She was enveloped in three pink spheres. As her arms stretched out, her whole body began to glow bright pink as her uniform materialized, including the helmet. She had white boots and gloves with silver rims. She had a pink uniform with a white in the middle. She had a silver belt. To her left of her chest, the Bioman logo was on there and she had little electronic devices on her body. She had a blaster on the right side.

"Um… I'm pink something…" she said. Suddenly, her helmet, which two silver circles on either side with a metallic bar across began to activate electronic lights on her black visor above the bar with the bottom of the visor visable, "Pink Five!"

"We are… SUPER SENTAI!"

Explosions appeared all over the place. Baseball Mask grumbled as he looked at them, "Super Sentai? Why, I oughta… get them!"

As the soldiers started charging, Kenta jumped forward and kicked a few of the Soldiers to the ground. He turned around kicked three more. He reached for his right side and picked up a white blaster with red and black markings. He pulled it back. A blade popped out of the weapon, "Surviblade!"

He flipped forward and sliced three of them in the face. He kicked three more of them that were in his way. He turned around and stabbed one more of them in the chest.

Meanwhile, Jason was kicking one right after the other. He flipped backwards and kicked another Black Cross Soldier. He then took out two black boomerangs, "Cross Cutter!"

The Black Cross Soldiers yelled as they were getting cut up a storm. Flipping backwards, he got into the clear of them. As he put his Cross Cutters together, they formed a cross. A black aura was surrounding the weapon as he gripped on the weapon. Throwing the weapon at the Black Cross Soldiers, a black explosion appeared, causing an army of them to be destroyed.

"Not bad," said Jason, taking the boomerang back.

Alyssa was screaming as a group of soldiers were running toward her. Stopping, she turned around as one grabbed her by the leg. She lifted and kicked the soldier in the face. As another one went to grab her from behind, her computer on her helmet began to activate.

"Pink Five, Spin Chop!"

She spun around chopping the Black Cross Soldiers. As she started running, a group of them charged for her. She turned around as she began to activate her attack.

"Pink Flash!"

A flash of pink light shot out, causing the Black Cross Soldiers to be blinded by the light. As they landed on the ground, more were coming toward her with her sabers. She then put her hands out as a pink barrier surrounded her. The soldiers landed on the ground.

"Alright," said Alyssa, "I could get used to this."

As one of them started to come up toward her, she took out her pistol that was in her hand. She pulled the trigger. A pink laser beam came out as he landed on the ground. Turning around, she noticed Baseball Mask swinging his bat at her face. She screamed and landed on the ground.

"Damn!" yelled Alyssa, "That hurt!"

"Ha, wow," said Baseball Mask, laughing. He turned around as he saw Kenta charge forward his Surviblade. He swung his bat at his chest. Kenta felt surging pain through his body as he landed on the ground. Baseball Mask raised his bat again, "Come on, another swing for a home run!"

"Home run?" asked Kenta, looking at him, "We'll give you something than just a home run to swing at. Guys, aim for his body!"

"Jyu-Oh Ken!" shouted Vivi. She pulled out a silver saber from her belt and placed a yellow jewel into the saber. A yellow glow began to emanate around the saber.

"Bio Sword: Laser Mode!" shouted Alyssa, aiming her pistol at Baseball Mask.

"Ryuu Disk!" yelled Gerald, placing the blue disk on to the saber. He spun the disk. A blue glow surrounded the saber.

"DynaRod!" yelled Jason, taking out a blue rod with a red circle. He pushed the circle, which turned it into a laser.

"SurviBuster!" yelled Kenta, changing the Surviblade back into a pistol. The blade shrunk into the handle and Kenta flipped it downward, "Scope Shot, set!"

A black scope attached to the SurviBuster, "SurviBuster, Sniper Mode!"

Baseball Mask laughed as he raised his bat. He smiled as he went to swing, "Come on!"

"Fire!" yelled Kenta. A straight yellow laser beam came out, followed by a blue line of water, enveloped by a pink and black laser beam. Finally, a red laser beam combined into one baseball. Baseball Mask swung the ball back into the team. Explosions appeared all over the place. Kenta yelled with the others as they landed on the pavement. Fire was everywhere as Baseball Mask looked at them, seeing them struggle as they try to get up.

"Yeah, that's right, you are all going to hell," said Baseball Mask.

"Try us!" said Kenta. Suddenly, a red light appeared from his hand. Opening his hand, there was another ranger key in his hands. The other ones also had ranger keys as well.

"Goranger," said Kenta, "That's pretty sweet. Let's do this!"

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

Taking out their Mobirates, they placed the keys into their holsters. As they turned around, a red, blue, yellow, pink and green aura surrounded them.

_**GO! GORANGER!**_

Kenta wore a red suit with a yellow V across the chest. He had a red cape, and a zipper down his chest. He had white gloves, white boots with the letter 'S' on them. He had a black belt with a grey S and five stars. His helmet was red with two blue circles connected and a number 1.

"Aka Ranger!"

Gerald wore the blue version of the suit, but he had 2 red V's across the chest and black gloves and boots. His helmet was blue with a black arrow and a number 2 in white.

"Ao Ranger!"

Vivi wore the yellow version of the suit. She had 3 red V's across the chest, with the same gloves and boots as Gerald. Her helmet was yellow. It was a rectangular black visor and a number 3 in white.

"Ki Ranger!"

Alyssa wore the pink version of it. She had 4 red V's with white gloves and boots. Her helmet was pink with a red heart as the visor with the number 4 in red.

"Pink Ranger!"

"Momo Ranger," said Kenta, correcting her.

Finally, Jason wore the green version of their suits with black gloves and boots. He had 5 red V's on his chest. His helmet was green with a black V visor with the number five.

"Mido Ranger!"

"Five assembled!" shouted Kenta.

"Goranger!" they shouted, except for Alyssa, who was still confused. Kenta turned around and looked at Alyssa. Jason looked at her. Alyssa looked at them, "What?"

"Goranger Hurricane!" said Kenta.

"What's a Goranger Hurricane?" asked Alyssa, scratching her head. Suddenly, a football popped in her hand, "Oh."

Baseball Mask froze. He never expected them to transform into Goranger. He didn't need to be defeated again after being killed by his weakness seven times in a row. The rangers scrambled all over the place. Alyssa looked at them. She had no idea what's going on.

"Uh, here take this!"

She threw the football at Jason. Jason caught it and rushed toward Vivi, "Here!"

Throwing the football, Vivi jumped up and turned to Gerald, "Here you go!"

Kicking the ball, Gerald caught it and it landed on the ground, "Alright!"

As Gerald used his finger to angle it, Kenta kicked the football in the air. It transformed into a red, blue, green, yellow, and pink baseball.

"Goranger Hurricane Baseball!" said Kenta, throwing the ball at him. Baseball Mask went to strike, but the ball went down. He missed, "Strike One!"

"Fine!" said Baseball Mask, "One more shot…"

Kenta smiled underneath the helmet as he raised the baseball. He laughed as he threw the baseball toward Baseball Mask. As he missed again, the baseball turned around and latched on to Baseball Mask. He screamed as he threw the bat in the air and exploded into pieces.

"We did it!" said Alyssa. A pink aura was shining around her as she got out of her uniform. In her right hand were her Mobirate and the two ranger keys she used, "I never heard of these rangers before."

Kenta sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder, "For someone so musically talented, you have a lot to learn about the Super Sentai. Even these guys have heard of it."

Vivi, Gerald, and Jason smiled as they walked toward her. Vivi chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll help you."

"Thanks," said Alyssa, "Even though I don't know you… or any of you."

She turned around. Her eyes gasped as her flute was on the ground. Running toward her instrument, she picked it up. It was crushed completely. Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Great… I got to get a new flute now."

"You can use that as a weapon now," said Jason, laughing. Alyssa darted her eyes at Jason. Jason grinned from ear to ear as Alyssa looked at him. Jason laughed, "Americans…"

Alyssa looked at him. She turned around and walked away. Gerald laughed, "Wow."

Vivi turned around as she looked at him. Gerald looked at her, "What?"

"You only care about yourself, don't you?" asked Vivi. Gerald's jaw dropped as Vivi turned around. She turned around as she started walking away, leaving the others behind. Kenta said nothing as he walked away. Jason smiled as he put his hands behind his head. Gerald shook his head as he walked away.

Meanwhile…

Kuro raised his head as he looked at his army. Standing up, he turned to see his royal servant General Conrad Jones, who was sitting in response.

"Why hasn't been Japan creamed? That jewel must be found," said Kuro.

"Sir, the Baseball Mask has been destroyed by the power of something called Super Sentai," said Jones.

Kuro's eyes grew bright red. As he stretched his arms, red bolts came out of his hands and into the sky. Boulders started falling from the palace as he turned to him, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUPER SENTAI?"

"Five warriors destroyed them. What if they find about our mission?" asked Jones.

Kuro turned to him. He looked at him and spat on the ground, "Eliminate them… immediately."

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next time on Super Sentai: Pirate Squadron Alpha**_

**Kenta: So, our job is to go around the world to gather the six crystals if we plan to stop the Neo Black Cross Army.**

**Alyssa: That's easier said than done…**

**Jason: So, apparently there's been an incident in Japan. Supposedly, they are looking for the jewels too.**

**Kuro: Buffalo Kaijin, you and your robot brother must destroy Japan once and for all. It's probably there.**

**Gerald: Uh, how can we defeat Buffalo Kaijin if its massive brother is on a rampage?**

**BOOM! BOOM! **

**Alyssa: Sometimes, it's worth it to fight in order to stand up for your beliefs. **

**Rangers: Summon, Battle Fever Robo!**

**Chapter 2: Soldiers of Fortune Part 2**

**Rangers: We are Super Sentai!**

* * *

A/N: So much for Part 1. Yeah... sorry about the American reference... I had to throw in something. So, please don't yell at me. LOL. Alright, you can enjoy Part 2! That's up!


	2. Soldiers of Fortune Part 2

A/N: So, here's Chapter 2 of the two part pilot "Soldiers of Fortune"…

* * *

It was only an hour after the war began against the Neo Black Cross Army. Alyssa was walking through the streets of Tokyo with a crushed flute in her hand. She was looking at the people that were injured, dead, or little children crying for help. She felt depressed. She understood how they felt. There was nothing to say for words cannot express the actions that occurred. She noticed her flute case, still in pristine condition on the ground. Picking up the flute case that was covered in debris, she disassembled the flute and placed it in the case. She turned around, seeing people crying for the loss of their loved ones. It made her think.

"Alyssa!"

Turning around, she noticed Gerald walking toward her. Alyssa looked at him, "Look… I don't want to argue with you. I just want to go get a plane back to America. This has been already a hell of a trip."

"So, your flute is crushed, big deal," said Gerald.

"Music instruments aren't that easy to replace. It's like replacing a new saber. They are _expensive_," said Alyssa, making her point quite clear. She sighed, "Besides that…"

She picked up her Mobirate and looked at him, "What the hell is this? I never even heard of these things. When I morphed, it was great and all don't get me wrong. But, I don't even know half of these warriors because I never heard of Super Sentai before!"

Gerald sighed as he looked at her, "I knew they were known well throughout this continent. But, I never knew it could be real."

Alyssa sighed, "Well, regardless… I'm going to get the next flight back to America and cancel my study abroad stuff. I knew coming here was a big mistake!"

"A big mistake?"

Alyssa turned around. Kenta, Jason, and Vivi were walking toward her. Kenta, walking faster than the others looked at her, "Alyssa, after fighting the army, I think we will need you more. I wouldn't go back to America."

"Last time I checked I wasn't destined to be a warrior!" said Alyssa, looking at him. Turning around, she started walking away. As Kenta went to say something, Gerald pushed him back, "Let her do what she wants."

Vivi sighed, "She's just confused… just like us."

"So, what do we do?" asked Jason, looking at Vivi.

Before Vivi could say anything, a red pirate ship appeared over them. Four black ropes landed in front of them. As Vivi grabbed on the rope, the others did too. The four of them were being lifted up toward the ship. As they got into the bottom of the ship, the bottom closed up.

As the four walked on the bottom of the floor, Jason was amazed as he saw a flight brown steps. Climbing up on the stairs, they noticed a huge dock with a machine system to the right, a table in the back with a couch on the right side. Directly in the middle was a wooden pole with a black chair. It had a brown chest with ranger keys. AkaRed was sitting there.

"Nice to meet you," said AkaRed.

* * *

_(Dark clouds cover the sky as the title of the fanfic appears)_

_(Alyssa drops her flute and screams as the Neo Black Cross makes its onslaught)_

_(Jason trips and falls on the ground as Magerappas try to kill him)_

_(Vivi flew across with the Eagle Sword in her GaoYellow uniform)_

_(Kenta takes out a pistol and starts shooting. Kenta kicks a couple of Cutmen across the chest. A red background appeared with the 37 Red Sentai Warriors with Kenta in the camera, with a serious look. "Kenta Sakamoto"- created by Blazin' Saddles)_

_(Gerald takes out two swords and cuts a few grunts. Gerald acts a little egotistical as he turns around. A blue background appeared with 37 Blue Sentai Warriors with Gerald in the camera, smirking as he puts a saber behind his back. "Gerald Kirkland"- created by SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

_(Vivi takes out a soccer ball and starts kicking a few goals. Vivi smiles as she stretches her hand out. A yellow background appears with 33 Yellow Sentai Warriors, Big One, Battle Cossack, Change Mermaid, and KyoryuBlack. Vivi appears in the camera with a smile and a soccer ball in hand. "Viviane "Vivi" Chiquita"- created by MakiZanaX13)_

_(Jason laughs a little bit. Jason uses a surfboard as a form of a weapon and throws knives at a few soldiers. A black/green background appears with 18 Green Sentai Warriors, 15 Black Sentai Warriors, Kabutoraiger, GekiViolet, and BeetBuster. "Jason Sinclair"- created by Hotrod198)_

_(Alyssa plays the flute. She looks up with regret sometimes. She uses a broken flute as a weapon. A pink background appeared with 4 White Warriors, 27 Pink Warriors, Black Bison, Kuwagaraiger, Go-On Black, and Stag Buster. She appears on camera with a flute in her hand, "Alyssa Montague- created by Blazin' Saddles")_

_(Robot finishers in five seconds: Battle Fever Robo, Gokaioh, Variblume, Daizyujin)_

_(AkaRed appears in the background with the Ranger Keys…)_

_(The Crown of the Titans and Supreme Ruler Kuro appears behind it)_

_(Rangers appear with their weapons unmorphed: Kenta with a Bouken Bou, Vivi with an Eagle Sword, Gerald with a Blue Arrow (Shinkenger), Jason with Cross Cutters and Alyssa with a Bio Sword)_

_(Darkness shines over them. © 2012 by Blazin' Saddles, MakiZanaX13, Hotrod198, and SSJ2 PikaFlash)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Soldiers of Fortune Part 2**

Written by: Blazin' Saddles

* * *

"So, this is the GokaiGalleon," said Kenta, sitting in the comfy chair, "My little brother always kept talking about this ship."

Gerald laughed as he looked at him, "Well, it's a classy ship. I'm not going to lie."

Jason laughed, "Whatever…"

Vivi nodded as she turned to AkaRed. AkaRed seemed happy as he looked at them, "Where's Alyssa?"

"We don't want to talk about it," said Vivi.

"Let's face it, she's a coward," said Gerald. Jason punched him in the arm. Vivi shook her head as she turned to AkaRed.

"Alright," said AkaRed, "So, let's get down to business. You five have been selected to become Super Sentai… for the Neo Black Cross Army strikes again."

"Neo Black Cross Army?" asked Kenta, looking at him, "They were the same terrorists that invaded Japan a few days ago."

"That's right Kenta," said AkaRed, "However, they wound up somewhere unreachable and was able to access new powers that could cause catastrophic destruction. Hence, why there are Black Cross Soldiers from Goranger and Baseball Mask."

"However…," said Vivi, seeing that AkaRed wanted to say something, "When they opened the rift, I had a feeling that I should go. So, I took this ship and drove it here. And for some reason, Vivi appeared with me."

"I don't know how I managed to get here," said Vivi, looking at the others, "But, I hope we can find out together while we are fighting them and searching for the jewels."

"Jewels?" asked Jason.

"Yes," said AkaRed, "There are seven jewels to the Crown of the Titans. Whoever gains possession of the seven jewels decides the fate of the world as well as rules it. There is one jewel per continent."

"And there are seven continents," said Kenta, looking at the other rangers, "Well, why don't we start in Asia since we are here."

Vivi nodded, "I like that idea."

"Me too," said Gerald, "But, Asia is so big. We might have to go country by country."

Jason nodded. He then turned to the others, "It will work out. No doubt about it."

"I hope so," said Vivi, looking at the treasure chest, "We even have 37 Sentai Powers!"

"37 Sentai?" asked Jason, looking at the treasure chest. He got up from the couch and he looked at all the keys, "Amazing!"

"However…," said AkaRed, "The five of you must work together. Alyssa and the four of you must work together."

* * *

Meanwhile…

After his little outburst, Emperor Kuro was sitting down at his throne. He was angry enough that they would rebel against his power. He turned his face around as he looked at General Jones, who was cleaning his saber.

"Jones! We need to start looking for the jewels. Let's not worry about defeating them," said Kuro.

"I understand. We haven't looked through all of Japan yet though. We believe north of Tokyo could be a great place to look for too," said General Jones.

Kuro stood up as he looked at his second henchman, "How's the search going?"

"So far, they have found clues, but it wasn't definite," he said. He turned to General Kuro with a smile, "However…"

General Kuro looked at him. General Jones waved his finger to his superior. Reluctantly, Kuro got up from the ground. As they walked downstairs, there was a couple of plans that were downstairs.

"What is it?" asked Kuro.

"I did some research on us and how we were able to use these powers. Apparently, we are Super Sentai Villains. Ever heard of them?" asked Jones.

Kuro nodded, "I was young when they were on. Amazing they are still on. Why?"

"Well… now that we have these powers… we can make monsters that can grow… bigger or in this case robot replicas of themselves," said Jones, smiling, "I already sent down the next operative."

"Who is that?" asked Kuro, looking at him with a look of insecurity.

"Egos Beast Buffalo Kaijin," said Jones, with a smile, "He has been carrying out our operations in Northern Japan after we came back for a debriefing. He told me that he has a robot brother of his just incase we have a problem."

"Robot?!" asked Kuro, "As in…"

"Massive one," said Jones, smiling.

Kuro smiled from ear to ear as he looked at Jones, "Those guys are going to piss in their pants when the Buffalo Robot comes into town."

* * *

Later that day…

Alyssa, who was sitting in the northern part of Tokyo was watching the sun set as people were clearing debris. She put her feet in the water as she was writing in her notebook about all the things that were going on. She wished she was home, writing compositions and doing other crazy things.

"Why me," she said to herself. She looked at her flute case. As she opened up the case, she saw her flute, crushed. It had to be replaced, "My mother's flute… broken. My life… done… what could happen next?'

"Well, you can start by stop feeling so sorry for yourself."

Alyssa turned around. Kenta was standing behind her. Alyssa looked at him, "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you, personally," said Kenta, looking at her, "I need you."

Alyssa looked at him. Kenta raised an eyebrow. Alyssa shook her head as he stared at her face. Getting up from her spot, she looked at him, "What are you going to do? Make fun of me because I don't anything about Super Sentai?"

"No," said Kenta, looking at her, "You can easily learn. But, I need you if we plan on finding the seven jewels of the Crown of the Titans. I will need you for that."

"Really?" asked Alyssa, looking at him.

Kenta clenched his fists, "Look, I didn't have to come. But, I was asked to find you and I don't plan on leaving till you join me."

"Why?" asked Alyssa.

"Because… you have the Mobirate, you are one of us," said Kenta, "Can't escape fate."

He noticed the flute case that she had on the ground. As he went to pick it up, he looked at her in response, "Someday… someday I'll get you a new one."

"Why?" asked Alyssa, "To buy me in the team?"

Kenta shook his head, "Because we are one big family… Family got to look out for each other, right?"

Alyssa giggled, "I guess you're right."

He stretched out his hand, "Come."

As she went to take his hand, she was easily convinced. Was Kenta positive that he wanted her back with the others? Only time would tell. As she went to walk with her, a few bombs erupted in front of them. To their display, they noticed a humanoid buffalo creature with a black saber. He had red eyes and sharp horns. Behind him were grey grunts with black stripes.

"So, another creature," said Alyssa, "Who are you?"

"Egos Beast Buffalo Kaijin," he said.

"Another word for monster," said Kenta, turning to the creature, "What do you want?"

"I'm searching for the jewel of Asia… stay out of my way! Cutmen!" he yelled.

As the Cutmen took out black machine guns, the two warriors started to hit the deck. Machine guns rang out as they hid behind a cement wall. Alyssa took out her Mobirate as Kenta did the same. They took out the Goranger keys and placed them in the morpher.

_**GO! GORANGER!**_

Immediately, Alyssa took out a red heart from her helmet. She threw it at the Cutmen. An explosion appeared. As she and Kenta hopped over, Kenta punched a few of them with his fists. He then took out a white whip with a red handle.

"Red Whip!"

He smacked a few of the Cutmen around. As they landed on the ground, Alyssa turned around as she kicked a few of them. Flipping backwards, she took out a compact mirror in the shape of a heart.

"Pink Mirror!"

A blinding white light smacked the Cutmen in the face, causing them to land on the ground. She turned around as Buffalo Kaijin struck a horn at her face. As she landed on the ground, Kenta turned around as the creature looked at him.

"Well, what do you expect? She's a weakling," he said.

"Can you stand?" asked Kenta.

Alyssa nodded as she slowly got up from the ground. She nodded as she turned to Kenta. The two rangers then took out two keys.

"Gokai Change!"

_**BOUKENGER, START UP!**_

_**BIOMAN!**_

Transforming into BoukenRed and Pink Five, the rangers headed straight toward Buffalo Kaijin. Kenta stretched out his hand as a red staff-like Javelin appeared in his hand.

"Red Zone Crash!"

Speeding up, he began to charge straightforward. As he landed on the ground, he noticed Alyssa with her Bio Sword. A pink beam was surrounding it.

"Pink Five, Laser Sword!"

Lasers came out, hitting Buffalo Kaijin, he yelled as he landed on the ground.

"Damn you, Super Sentai!" he yelled, disappearing with the other warriors. Kenta turned to Alyssa. She squirmed as she knelt down. A pink aura surrounded her as she transformed out of her suit. A red line was coming down her leg. Transforming out, Kenta saw the leg.

"Damn. They got you good. It's only a flesh wound," said Kenta.

Alyssa looked at him as she went to faint. Luckily, Kenta caught her by the back of her hand.

* * *

An hour later…

Alyssa woke up. She turned around, noticing lights and wooden polls. She looked up to notice that she was on a green table with white bandages on her right leg. She lifted her head slowly as she noticed the screen of the GokaiGalleon as well as Kenta and AkaRed who were discussing about something. She couldn't make out, for she just woke up from almost fainting on concrete. As she swung her legs over, Kenta looked up and noticed that she was up.

"Look who's finally awake," said Kenta.

Alyssa shook her head, "I got shot… and I thought I was dead."

"Like I said, a flesh wound," said Kenta, turning to AkaRed, "AkaRed, this is the last warrior."

"I see," said AkaRed, "Welcome to the team."

Alyssa sighed, "Thanks… even though I chose not to be on the team."

Kenta rolled his eyes as he looked at her, "I don't understand. You say you don't have the skills of a Super Sentai, Power Ranger, whatever, yet you have the power to defend yourself. You seem to have an adrenaline rush when you fought the Cutmen and Buffalo Kaijin."

"I was just trying to help a fellow man?" asked Alyssa.

"Therefore, being a team player. I'm a cop you know," said Kenta. Alyssa sighed. Kenta laughed a little bit as he turned to AkaRed, "Anyway, I need to know if they found anything in regards to the jewels."

"Nothing yet," said AkaRed, "Gerald, Jason and Vivi sprawled throughout Japan. They couldn't find any clues that could lead them to the jewel."

Alyssa sighed, "Well… if they can't find clues, then the jewel is not in Japan. How will we know? Are we searching every country?"

"Yeah," said Kenta, looking at Alyssa. Alyssa, puzzled, looked at him, "That's going to take years!"

"Well, do you have an idea?" asked Kenta, looking at her. Alyssa turned to them and then AkaRed. AkaRed looked at Alyssa as she was looking at the console. She was pressing certain buttons.

"What are you doing?" asked Kenta.

"Well, we need to start somewhere. If only we had clues that match the same energy pattern as the jewels," said Alyssa, sighing.

"So, if we find something that has the same energy pattern as the jewels, it's possible," said Kenta, "But, how do we know if we find them?"

Alyssa sighed, "That's what we need to find out. I think we just need an energy signature from one of the creatures of the Neo Black Cross Army… they couldn't just become Cutmen or Black Cross Soldiers overnight without something… I got an idea."

Kenta nodded as he turned around, "You're not leaving us, are you?"

Alyssa nodded, "Really?"

Kenta looked at her, "Well?"

Alyssa grinned, "I wouldn't leave. Now that the world is at stake…"

Suddenly, the alarm started going off. The two warriors turned around as Buffalo Kaijin was hitting the northern part of Japan. Kenta took out his Mobirate, "Guys, we have a monster in Japan. I need your help."

* * *

As he closed the Mobirate, the GokaiGalleon floated toward the northern part of Japan. Buffalo Kaijin was shooting things down with the Cutmen. Turning around, he noticed two black ropes hit the ground from the GokaiGalleon. Alyssa and Kenta landed on the ground.

"So… it's you again," said Buffalo Kaijin.

"You've gone too far," said Alyssa, turning to him. As they struck a pose, they turned around to see Vivi, Gerald, and Jason.

"So, you decided to stay," said Gerald.

"Yup," said Alyssa, turning around.

Alyssa turned to the other warriors as they saw Buffalo Kaijin looking at them. He laughed as he looked at the female warrior in disbelief.

"You think you have what it takes to stop me," said Buffalo Kaijin, "I would love to see that."

"Let me tell you something," said Alyssa, looking at the other rangers, "I finally realize that in order to get rid of you, we need to work together. I am not running away anymore!"

She took out her Mobirate. She took out the Pink Five key, "Gokai Change!"

_**BIOMAN!**_

The pink spheres surrounded her as she materialized into her saber, "Pink Five!"

Vivi turned around toward the other rangers. She started running toward Alyssa, "Deal with the Cutmen… we'll deal with this."

The guys nodded as they turned around to see them. They got their keys: BoukenRed, ShinkenBlue, and DynaBlack.

"GOKAI CHANGE!"

_**BOUKENGER, START UP!**_

_**IPPITSU SOJOU! SHINKENGER!  
**_

_**DYNAMAN!**_

Vivi stretched her hand out as the Yellow Four key appeared in her hand. She took out her Mobirate.

"Gokai Change!"

_**BIOMAN!**_

Her Mobirate transformed into a Techo Brace. Immediately, a yellow aura surrounded her body. She was encased in a black background with yellow spheres. Her uniform materialized. It was the yellow version of Pink Five. However her helmet had four black lines that looked like claws.

"Yellow Four!"

Buffalo Kaijin looked at them in response. Vivi and Alyssa struck a fighting pose.

"Choudenshi Bioman!"

"We are…," said Kenta.

"Super Sentai!" yelled the rangers. It was followed by massive explosions. Buffalo Kaijin raised his saber, "Kill them!"

The rangers jumped up as they took out their common side arms to fight the Cutmen. Using the Surviblade, Kenta flipped backwards and cut three of them to the ground. He transformed it into a Survi-Buster and shot lasers out of its gun. He threw a punch at one of them, causing the creature to land on the ground.

Meanwhile, Gerald was cutting through the Cutmen with his Shinkenmaru. As he sliced a few more toward the Cutmen, he took out his Ryu Disk and placed it in the Shinkenmaru. He held it up and spun the disk. A blue wave of water came to the tip of his saber.

"Shinkenmaru: Suiryu no Mai! (The Current Dance)" said Gerald. Cutting across, a blue line came across with water from the ground. The Cutmen fell to the ground as they were heavily hit by the attack.

Jason jumped up from the ground and kicked two of the Cutmen in the face. As he landed on the ground, a purple aura surrounded him. He duplicated into multiple warriors of himself. The Cutmen stood there, confused. As they went to grab their guns, the warriors were flipping forward and kicking the Cutmen. As ten Jason's smacked the Cutmen, the duplications transformed into Jason as they exploded into pieces.

As he raised his saber, the female soldiers dodged the attack. Alyssa jumped up and kicked Buffalo Kaijin in the face. As he went to swing, Vivi bent backwards and kicked Buffalo Kaijin in the chest. He charged a blue beam of energy from his saber and released a powerful wave. The two rangers yelled as they landed on the ground.

"Pink Five… use your specials! I have an idea!" said Vivi.

Alyssa looked at her. She shook her head and nodded. She smiled underneath her helmet, "Alright, Yellow Four."

"What specials are you talking about?" asked Buffalo Kaijin.

"PINK FLASH!" yelled Alyssa. Pink flashes came from her visor, causing him to be blinded by the attack. Next, Vivi stretched out her right hand. A yellow bow appeared with the Bioman insignia.

"Yellow Four, Bio Arrow!" yelled Vivi. Taking a few arrows, she released them at Buffalo Kaijin. He screamed as he was hit in the chest and stomach a few times. She then put a big red ball at the end of it, "Yellow Cherry Bomber!"

Releasing the arrow, a yellow explosion appeared. Buffalo Kaijin landed on the ground. Immediately, Alyssa and Vivi took out their Bio Swords. Pressing hard on the button, a yellow and pink aura surrounded them, getting bigger sabers. Alyssa turned to Vivi, "Hold on… scan Buffalo Kaijin."

"Right!" said Vivi, "Choudenshi Holography!"

Immediately, Buffalo Kaijin's body was being scanned as it was shown through a hologram. A white line of energy was being used. Alyssa took out her Mobirate, transmitting a few things back to the Galleon.

"Alright," said Alyssa, "Thank you… You should have killed me, you stupid beast!"

"Scanning me won't do shit," said Buffalo Kaijin.

"Yellow Four… Pink Five…" yelled the two rangers. They flipped together and put their swords together, "Bio Miracle Wave!"

Pink and yellow beams struck out, hitting Buffalo Kaijin. Buffalo Kaijin started rolling down the hill, landing on the ground. As the other two rangers stood there, he looked at them as the other guys showed up.

"So," said Kenta, "How does it feel to fight again?"

Alyssa smiled, "Trust me, I feel better about it now."

"You will pay for this," he said.

Kenta smiled as he looked at the others, "I think it's time to transform again… let's give him a dance!"

The rangers nodded as they took out 5 different keys. Each had a different nationality like reference. The rangers placed them in their Mobirates.

"Gokai Change!"

_**BATTLE FEVER!**_

Immediately, they flipped forward. As they began to glow into red, black, blue, orange, and pink, the rangers posed together. Kenta wore a white suit, red stripes down his arms with red gloves and red boots. He had a logo of the Japan flag. His helmet was red with black eyes. He also had a white scarf. He also had a red belt with a silver buckle that had the letter J in red.

"Battle Japan!"

Vivi wore an orange suit with black stripes along the arms with orange gloves and boots. She had an orange helmet with red eyes and black stripes. Her chest had the flag of the Soviet Union on it. She also had a black belt with the silver buckle. It's had the letter C in orange. She also had a white scarf.

"Battle Cossack!"

Gerald wore a white suit with blue stripes down the arms. He had blue boots and blue gloves. He has a blue belt with a silver buckle with the letter F in blue. He had a France flag on his chest. His helmet was blue with black eyes and a yellow checkmark on the head. Also, he wore a white scarf.

"Battle France!"

Jason wore a black suit with green stripes down his arms. He wore green gloves and green boots. Next, he wore a green belt with a silver buckle. It had a black K on it. The Kenyan flag was on the chest. He wore a white scarf and his helmet looked like a panther. It had yellow eyes and yellow teeth on the mouthpiece.

"Battle Kenya!"

Alyssa wore a pink suit with white stripes. However, she had tan leggings and teal blue boots. She also had teal blue gloves. She had a flag resembling America on her chest with blue on either side. Her helmet was pink with blue eyes. She had a white scarf and unfortunately her hair had a blond wig.

"As much as this is horrific, I'm Miss America!"

"Battle Fever J!"

Buffalo Kaijin looked at her. As he withdrew his saber, he took out a black device. He turned to them.

"Since you guys are new… and not like the old veterans, it's time to show you what I did when I worked with the Egos Empire," he said. The other rangers stood together as they struck fighting stances. He raised the black device, "Come out, Buffalo Robot!"

Pressing the button, an explosion erupted from behind him. The rangers looked up as they saw a gigantic version of Buffalo Kaijin. As he waved his saber, he released horns from his body. New ones popped out. Explosions appeared all over the place as the rangers were caught in a crossfire between the creature and the robot. As the creature began his onslaught, the rangers turned toward him.

"Penta Force!" yelled Kenta, taking out a blue bat with red pipes on either side. The rangers nodded as they agreed, taking out their side arms. They threw the side arms into the air. It was spinning like a pinwheel. It transformed into a cannon. As Kenta held it, he pulled the trigger. Two red rockets launched from the cannon. As they impaled Buffalo Kaijin, his body screamed out in pain as he disappeared, exploding into pieces. The Buffalo Robot screamed as it started releasing explosions.

"How do we defeat something that huge?" asked Jason.

Kenta looked at his Mobirate. As he opened it up, he pressed a green button, "AkaRed, we have a huge problem! Buffalo Kaijin sent down a robot of itself and its heading straight for Tokyo."

AkaRed immediately spoke up, "It's okay. I'm coming down."

The rangers looked up. The GokaiGalleon was floating through the clouds. As cannons were launched, Buffalo Kaijin was hit hard by the attack. The GokaiGalleon slowed down as the five black ropes came down. Grabbing on to them, they managed to get on the ship. The ship started shaking as the rangers were climbing to get to the main deck. AkaRed looked at Kenta as he gave him a black key.

"Unfortunately, because of the dimension rifts, I can't activate the mecha to launch Gokaioh," said AkaRed, "It took heavy damage."

"So, what do we do in this occasion?" asked Gerald. Alyssa took off her helmet for a few seconds as she went to sit down. However, the ship still kept shaking. Kenta looked at her as she looked at him back.

"When you wear a helmet that has a blonde wig it kind of gets a little hot," said Alyssa, looking at Kenta. Kenta rolled his eyes underneath his helmet. The black key transformed into a red samurai like robot with the letters BF in red. AkaRed turned to him, "Summon the Battle Fever Mecha!"

Kenta walked over to one of the main consoles. As another wave of blue energy hit them, the rangers all went on one side as the starboard side took heavy damage. Kenta pushed a blue button, releasing a few more cannon strikes. Buffalo Kaijin was hit hard.

"Robot Key, set!"

_**SUMMON! BATTLE SHARK! **_

Putting the key into the console, a green screen appeared in front of them. The GokaiGalleon slowed down as a red beam of light shot out of the ship, hitting the clouds. In a few seconds, a grey battleship appeared with blue fins that resembled a shark, that looked like a shark with a few rocket launchers and machine guns. The Battle Shark sprayed a few bullets at Buffalo Robot. As the Battle Shark swung to its right, the Buffalo Robot smacked it down with its saber.

"Rangers, you need to board Battle Shark and activate the robot control system," said AkaRed.

The rangers nodded as they ran down the stairs. As the doors opened underneath, they saw the Battle Shark underneath. The rangers jumped down to the Battle Shark. Opening the hatch, the rangers jumped inside.

The cockpit was stainless steel with white tiles and black machinery from the 1970s. Alyssa looked at it as she sat next to Jason.

"Is it just me or does this feel so um… yeah," said Alyssa.

"Retro?" asked Jason, laughing, "You bet."

Gerald, Kenta, and Vivi sat in front of them. Kenta looked at this system, "This seems simpler to use than a computer today. Let's see what we can do. Gerald, hard to port. Swing around till we get to his back."

"Aye, aye," said Gerald, pressing a few buttons. The Battle Shark headed to the left as it went to swing around, Kenta pressed a button that said 'Intercom', "AkaRed, I need you to create a diversion."

"On that," he said.

The GokaiGalleon swung around toward the front. Buffalo Robot shot green beams from his eyes, hitting the ship, the cannons erupted, shooting Buffalo Robot down. The Battle Shark leveled at a safe distance.

"Alyssa, lock on weapons," said Kenta.

"Right," said Alyssa, looking at the weapons console, "Firing."

A massive laser beam that made a high screeching sound hit the Buffalo Robot in its entirety. He then swung at the Battle Shark. The rangers held on as he grabbed the Battle Shark and threw it toward the mountain. As the rangers got hit, sparks flew from all over the place.

"Damage report," said Kenta.

"Engines are offline," said Vivi, "Trying to get them to come back on."

"Armor is down to 70 percent," said Jason, "Some interior damage on the aft side of the ship."

"Weapons operational… but only at half power," said Alyssa.

"Helm control offline," said Gerald.

"Great…," said Kenta, looking at the console. He then noticed a red button that was blinking. As he went to press the button, the rangers held on as the Battle Shark began to lift up from the ground.

"What did you do?" asked Vivi.

"I think we are about to find out," said Kenta.

Suddenly, the Battle Shark began to split in half. A robot that looked like a samurai emerged out of the Battle Shark. Floating down, it had black boots with red stripes. It had yellow holsters where two mini blades go. It had a black chest that said 'BF' in red letters. It had red shoulder pads, black gauntlets and it had a samurai helmet design with yellow eyes.

"So, this is a robot too," said Alyssa, looking at Kenta.

Kenta nodded, rolling his eyes, "You have a lot to learn. Anyway, let's go Battle Fever Robo!"

Walking around, the Buffalo Robot began to charge in first with his saber. The Battle Fever Robo blocked it and threw him to the ground. As he continued his onslaught, he went to slice the Battle Fever Robo. Quickly, an Axe appeared out of the robot. As he blocked with the axe, the warriors were holding on as the Buffalo Robot was cut into pieces. He then shot blue beams as the axe flew out of the Battle Fever Robot.

"Cross Fever!"

Two knives popped out of the holsters. As the robot caught them, they began to charge as they crashed on to each other by moving them from one side to the other, like sharpening to cut dinner. Next, the Battle Fever Robo threw them at the Buffalo Robot. The Buffalo Robot screeched as the knives went into its chest. An explosion erupted from the attack.

"Nice!" said the rangers.

"We did it," said Kenta, looking at the team.

* * *

Later that day…

The GokaiGalleon was floating across Japan. Kenta had to go back home for a second to take care of some things. As he went to get his luggage, he turned around, noticing Hoji and Rika, who were looking at him with a weird look.

"Nii-san, where are you going?" asked Hoji.

Kenta sighed as he looked at them, "Guys… I have a mission that might take me all over the world. I won't know if I'll be back… and I'm trying to decide what I can do to take care of you."

"Let them come with us," a voice said, turning to Kenta. Kenta turned around as Alyssa was walking toward them. Kenta shook his head, "No, Alyssa, no. They are going to get killed. I was going to make a few phone calls to see if my friends in the police force can come get them. If the five of us are destined to find the jewels and save the world, how can I act like an older brother while being leader of a team of Super Sentai?"

He then stopped talking, as soon as he turned to Hoji. Hoji's mouth dropped, "Super Sentai? What?"

Kenta sighed as he sat down on the bed, "I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

Alyssa smiled, "I'm sure they can keep a secret. Can you?"

Hoji nodded, "Don't worry about me. Rika can't…"

"Hey, don't blame it on me," said Rika, looking at Hoji. Kenta sighed, "Yeah, Hoji… please don't."

Alyssa looked at them, "Well, why don't you go pack your things?"

Kenta looked at Alyssa with a look on his face as the kids went to go do so. Kenta stood up from his bed and looked at her, "Alyssa, since when are you playing the mother?"

"You can't just leave them here. Your parents are dead. And if you leave, how hurt do you think they are going to be?" asked Alyssa.

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Kenta, "It's only been 24 hours since you finally decided to come back to join the team and you're acting like you have a snobbish attitude. I hope this isn't an American thing."

Alyssa looked at him and slapped him across the face, "Look, I might be an American. But, there are people in that country that don't like that and I'm not one of them. You four need to realize that. Okay?"

Kenta felt a red palm print on his cheek. As he went to speak, she looked at him, "Also, I left my parents to go to Juliard with my brother. My brother left Juliard to go fight in Iraq. Every day, I pray to make sure that he's safe. So, being a Super Sentai is more than just fighting enemies and finding the jewels needed. If we're going to work together, we need to get along. Also, we are going to be developing a family among the team. So, why not let them be a part of it? I understand that you want to protect them. But, it's enough your parents died 5 years ago? What happens if things get rough, and we never come back alive?"

Kenta looked up at her. Tears were coming down his eyes a little bit, "I don't want to see anymore suffering."

As he went to sob a little bit, he felt a warm presence. He looked to find out that Alyssa was hugging him. Kenta looked at her, "Why?"

"We're friends, aren't we?" asked Alyssa.

Kenta smiled a little bit.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

Hoji and Rika were amazed as they saw the new systems on the Galleon. Kenta and Alyssa walked up the stairs as he got a few things. Gerald, Jason, and Vivi looked at him as Kenta went to sit down on the chair. AkaRed laughed a little bit, "Guess you can't leave the kids down there?"

"Someone told me," said Kenta, looking at Alyssa. Alyssa smiled as she looked at him. Kenta sighed as he stood up. The other rangers nodded as they looked.

"Look, I understand that we are all from different nations and we blame ourselves, etc. But, now's not the time for that. If we plan to save the world and get the jewels and the crown… we need to work together not as a team… but as one big family," said Kenta, smiling, "Let's do our best."

AkaRed turned around, "Well, now that we know the jewel is not in Japan, where's our next destination."

"There are seven jewels. One per continent," said Kenta.

Alyssa sighed as she looked at the console. She turned to the other rangers, "Um, I just want to say that Kuro has gotten a head start."

"What do you mean?" asked Kenta.

"Apparently, they found one of the jewels," said Alyssa, "With Jason's help, we have calibrated the jewel energy that was scanned into the system. There are traces around the world, but it's very hard to pinpoint the main jewels."

Jason nodded, "It also seems that they are using the jewel to combine and fuse things… unification in the wrong hands."

AkaRed nodded, "Well, we can't stay. We should probably look in the next country."

"Let's head to China," said Kenta, "We should be there by breakfast."

"Course plotted," said Alyssa, looking at him. Kenta nodded as she pressed the button. The rangers sat down as the lights around the GokaiGalleon began to light up a little bit. Outside, the GokaiGalleon was floating away from the coast of Japan.

* * *

_**Next time on Super Sentai: Pirate Force Alpha**_

**Alyssa: Ah, China…**

**Jason: I wonder how many kung-fu movies were made.**

**Kuro: Let's kidnap the team!**

**Kenta: That creature… is not like any creature I've seen.**

**Jason: I should probably take this seriously**

**Jones: The end is near for you two…**

**Chapter 3: It's Not So Easy**

**Jason: Alyssa, let's show them!**

**Alyssa: Right!**

* * *

A/N: Now, obviously next chapter won't be written by me. It will be written by MakiZanaX13. So, yeah… interesting pilot, right? Anyway, please review!


End file.
